Wendy's Big Mistake
by Tortured-Baby-Cows
Summary: After her and Stan break up, Wendy decides to search online for a new boyfriend. She then meets a boy named Mike but she soon comes to find out that Mike isn't who he says he is. I do not own South Park. This fic contains foul language and possible gore in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Merry Christmas, Wendy." My mother said handing me a gift wrapped in snowman covered wrapping paper.

"Thanks, Mom!" I cried out gladly accepting my gift. When I held it, I noticed that it felt too heavy to be the book I wanted.

"What is it?" I asked feeling its hard rectangular shape.

"Why don't you open it and find out silly?" She replied with a laugh. I mentally slapped myself and started to slowly open my present, when I saw what it was I nearly jumped out of my skin with excitement. My mother had bought me a new laptop.

"It's beautiful." I said admiring the green laptop with the flowers on it; it was like the best laptop ever!

"I saw you admiring it in the store." My mother said with a smile. I ran over to her and gave her a great big hug.

"Now I can video chat Stan!" I yelled with excitement running up to my room with my new laptop. I just ignored my mother when she started ranting about how Christmas is for spending time with family.

"Wendy! Come try some of the cookies I made!" She yelled.

"I will in a minute!" I yelled back as I started setting up my laptop, when I finally had it up and running I started to download MSN. I decided to use the time it takes to download to try some of my mother's cookies that she had been so desperately wanting me to try.

"These are very good." I lied, in truth they tasted like total shit but I didn't want her to know that.

"I'm glad you like them sweetie, I am just going to put them in the cookie jar so you can get one whenever you want it, I mean you need to put some more meat on those bones." My mother said pinching the skin on my arm.

"Thanks Mom." I said walking out of the kitchen and running back into my room, I was glad to see that MSN had downloaded. I quickly signed in and I was glad to see that Stan was signed in.

_**IxLuvxStan:**__ Hey babe!_

_**I_Hate_FB:**__ Hey Wendy..._

_**IxLuvxStan:**__ Why aren't you enjoying Christmas with your family?_

_**I_Hate_FB:**__ I culd ask u the same thing..._

_**IxLuvxStan:**__ My mother bought me a new laptop; I just had to try it out!_

_**I_Hate_FB:**__ That's nice..._

I stopped typing for a second, Stan was acting really weird, and he didn't usually put afterdots after everything he typed.

_**IxLuvxStan:**__ Are you okay? You seem a bit, I don't know, upset or something._

_(__**I_Hate_FB**__ is typing...)_

After fifteen minutes of seeing that on the screen I started to get agitated.

_**IxLuvxStan:**__ are you there?_

_**I_Hate_FB:**__ Yea I'm here and I'm fine I g2g. _

_**IxHatexStan:**__ We're done, bye. _

_(__**I_Hate_FB**__ is now offline) _

I threw my pillow across the room in frustration how could he not care that I just dumped him! I clicked on Bebe's MSN to rant to her about it because you know, misery loves company.

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Omfg Stan dumped me! _

_**Bananas_Suck:**__ So what? You guys break up all the time._

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Way to be supportive Bebe!_

_**Bananas_Suck:**__ Um, this isn't Bebe..._

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Oh, who is this?_

_**Bananas_Suck:**__ This is Kyle._

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Oh, why aren't you celebrating Christmas with your family?_

_**Bananas_Suck:**__ Seriously? _

_(__**Bananas_Suck**__ is now offline) _

"Ugh." I muttered slamming my fist down on the table, I bet the rumours were true, I bet those two were fucking each other. I carefully clicked on Bebe's MSN this time.

_**IxHatexStan:**__ OMFG Bebe! Stan dumped me! *cries*_

_**BeachxBabe:**__ OMFG GURL I AM SO SORRY U NO IM HERE FOR U RITE?_

_**IxHatexStan: **__Thanks girl, I mean it is so hard how am I going to find a new boyfriend now?_

_**BeachxBabe:**__ THERE R A LOT OF CHAT SITES U SHULD TRY I FOUND A HOT BF FROM CAMBODIA ON THERE ONCE!_

_**IxHatexStan:**__ I will have to try that out! Thanks Bebe!_

_**BeachxBabe:**__ NO PROBLEM GURL BUT HEY I G2G FAMILY WANNA HANG OUT_

_(__**BeachxBabe**__ is now offline) _

I opened my internet browser and googled chat sites for kids.

"Perfect." I muttered to myself when I found one that said Fun Chat for kids 10 through 13. When I came to the place where it said username I thought for a while before coming up with something.

_**RavenxBeauty:**__ Hey everyone, my name is Wendy I am ten years old and I am from the US! _

I was surprised to find that I started getting a ton of PMs! I clicked on the first one that my mouse went to.

_**Ten_Incher:**__ Hey babe u share nudes?_

_**RavenxBeauty:**__ Um no..._

_(__**Ten_Incher**__ has blocked you) _

What a douche! I thought to myself clicking on the next window.

_**Baseball_Dude:**__ Hey babe I bet u look real sexy_

_**RavenxBeauty:**__ Sorry but I'm not into perverts_

_(You have blocked __**Baseball_Dude**__) _

After about fifty pervs I started to get irritated, I mean how many pervs can one site hold?

_**Beer_Run:**__ Hey :)_

_**RavenxBeauty:**__ I'm sorry but judging by your name you seem like an alcoholic, I don't talk to alcoholics__._

_**Beer_Run:**__ Relax, it's from a song._

_**RavenxBeauty:**__ Oh cool, so when are you going to ask me for nudes? _

_**Beer_Run:**__ There's more to nudes you know, what do you do? Get on here all the time offering guys nudes of yourself?_

_**RavenxBeauty:**__ How dare you say such a thing! I am no whore!_

_**Beer_Run:**__ Relax, it was a joke._

_**RavenxBeauty:**__ Well, it wasn't a very funny one. _

_**Beer_Run:**__ Hey I'm sorry; by the way, my name is Mike._

_**RavenxBeauty:**__ Oh cool, how old are you?_

_**Beer_Run:**__ I think the correct cue would to give me your name_

_**RavenxBeauty:**__ It's Wendy and I'm ten as I said in my introduction._

_**Beer_Run:**__ I'm eleven, but hey my internet browser keeps messing up, do you have MSN?_

I quickly gave him my MSN with excitement, sure he seemed a little cocky but maybe he could be the one!

_**Playgirl_Model:**__ Hey Wendy I heard u and Stan broke up so does that mean ur on the market? _

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Yes, but I probably won't be for long, why aren't you celebrating Christmas with your family? _

_**Playgirl_Model:**__ We is too damn poor! _

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Are*_

_**Playgirl_Model:**__ Excuse me? _

_**IxHatexStan:**__ I was correcting your grammar._

_**Playgirl_Model:**__ This isn't fucking English class._

_(__**Playgirl_Model**__ is now offline)_

I wonder what's eating him. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw that I had an MSN invitation from Mike.

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Hey Mike this is Wendy from the chat :) _

_**Beer_Run:**__ Hey what's up? _

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Oh, still a bit upset over my boyfriend dumping me, how are you? _

_**Beer_Run:**__ Add him into the chat; I want to talk to him._

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Okay, he's just signed in so I guess I could do it._

_**Beer_Run:**__ Good._

_(__**I_Hate_FB**__ has entered the chat)_

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Hi Stan_

_**I_Hate_FB:**__ Hey Wendy..._

_**Beer_Run:**__ What the fuck do you think you're doing Stan?_

_**I_Hate_FB:**__ What are u talking about?_

_**Beer_Run:**__ How the fuck can you go and break Wendy's heart like that and just causally step into this chat like nothing is wrong?_

_**I_Hate_FB:**__ Dude, she dumped ME!_

_**IxHatexStan:**__ I did not! You called me a whore and dumped me!_

_**I_Hate_FB:**__ I did not wtf!_

_**Beer_Run:**__ You are a piece of shit Stan good luck finding a girl as amazing as Wendy, it seems like you treat them all like total shit. _

_**I_Hate_FB:**__ I don't have time for this shit._

_(__**I_Hate_FB**__ has left the chat)_

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Thanks for that, he had really upset me._

_**Beer_Run:**__ Anything for my friends :) _

I started to stroke my invisible beard, I wondered who else I could get Mike to bitch out; Kyle seemed like the perfect candidate since he was probably fucking my ex-boyfriend.

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Hey when my friend Kyle gets on, could we add him to the chat so you can bitch him out?_

_**Beer_Run:**__ Why? What did he do? _

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Stan cheated on me with him. _

_**IxHatexStan:**__ Oh look he's online. I will add him to the chat._

_(__**Bananas_Suck**__ has entered the chat) _

_**Bananas_Suck:**__ Why the fuck did you and some guy gang up on Stan? _

_**Beer_Run:**__ You mad we told your little boyfriend off?_

_**Bananas_Suck:**__ Stan is NOT my boyfriend! Who the hell are you?_

_**Beer_Run:**__ Your worst fucking nightmare if you mess with Wendy again._

_**Bananas_Suck:**__ I did nothing to her! _

_**Beer_Run:**__ Just watch it little boy, I've got my eye on you._

_(__**Bananas_Suck**__ has left the chat)_

_**Beer_Run:**__ What a loser_

_**IxHatexStan:**__ ALL of Stan's friends are losers but look, I have to go here's my number so you can ring me. 555-2147_

_**Beer_Run:**__ I deff will, bye._

I signed off with a big smile on my face, not only did I have a new potential boyfriend, but he was also super protective.

The next thing I heard was the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hello." The voice on the other end sounded like people stepping on dead leaves.

"Who is this?" I asked mindlessly playing with the charm on my mobile's antenna.

"This is Mike." The voice replied. I nearly jumped out of my seat with excitement; I was actually talking to Mike!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I couldn't stop thinking about Mike. We had only spoken for about five minutes before he had to go get ready for supper. I couldn't wait for school to start again so I could let everyone know about Mike and I, I also couldn't wait to see the jealousy on Stan's face when I told him about us. Sure Mike and I aren't together yet, but that doesn't mean it's not going to happen. I smiled when I heard an IM ding on my computer. My excitement soon turned to disappointment when I saw that it wasn't Mike.

_**BeachxBabe: **__HEY GURL HOW IS EVERYTING GOIN WITH THE ONLINE DATING?_

_**IxHatexStan: **__Great, I met a really awesome guy on there._

_**BeachxBabe: **__OOH GURL! GIVE ME THE DEETS! WHAT'S HIS NAME? WHERE'S HE FROM? WHAT'S HE LOOK LIKE?_

I pondered Bebe's question for a few moments, truth is, I had no idea where Mike is from or what he looks like. I couldn't tell Bebe that though, if I told her that I didn't know what Mike looked like, she'd probably go on talking about how he's a loser. I thought about lying to her and making up what Mike looked like, but I couldn't lie to my best friend; besides, when Mike and I met each other in person, she'd know that I was lying then. Just then I got an IM from Kyle.

_**Bananas_Suck: **__Thanks a lot dude…_

_**IxHatexStan: **__What for? _

I sighed, I didn't see why Kyle was sarcastically thanking me and truth be told, I didn't really care.

_**Bananas_Suck: **__Stan is going all Goth again because you dumped him and then got your boyfriend to tell him off._

_**IxHatexStan: **__I'm sure that as his boyfriend you will make him feel better in no time. _

_**Bananas_Suck: **__Stan is NOT my boyfriend._

_**IxHatexStan: **__Mhmm, keep telling yourself that. _

_**Bananas_Suck: **__HE'S NOT!_

_**IxHatexStan: **__Oh yea? Then why did you scream like a little girl when Bebe kissed you when we played truth or dare? It's no surprise that you like penis!_

_**Bananas_Suck: **__Oh just shut up! _

_(__**Bananas_Suck **__is now offline) _

I smiled because I knew I had won the argument, when I looked back at my computer I saw that Bebe had been constantly messaging me while I was talking to Kyle.

_**BeachxBabe: **__TELL ME!_

_**BeachxBabe: **__I BET HE'S A HUNK!_

_**BeachxBabe: **__WENDY?_

_**BeachxBabe: **__WENDY!_

_**BeachxBabe: **__WENDDYYY!_

After about fifty Wendys, I decided to message her back.

_**IxHatexStan: **__Chill girl, I was just talking to Kyle, he's all pissed off because apparently Stan went all Goth over me dumping him and getting Mike to bitch him out._

_**BeachxBabe: **__OH GURL HE BE TRIPPIN EVERYONE KNOWS HE DUMPED U! BESIDES, HE NEEDED HIS ASS TO BE CHEWED OUT. I AIN'T PLAYIN GURL!_

_**IxHatexStan: **__I know, besides, I think Stan might have been seeing Kyle behind my back._

_**BeachxBabe: **__OMFG THAT REMINDS ME WHAT I WAS GONNA TELL U! CLYDE SENT ME A PICTURE! _

_**IxHatexStan: **__Please don't tell me it's his penis…_

_**BeachxBabe: **__NO! EW! IT'S A PICTURE OF STAN AND KYLE KISSING AT STARK'S POND!_

My mouth dropped open in shock, I couldn't believe that they were together, I mean there were the rumours, but I didn't really expect them to be true. I suddenly felt angry, how dare Stan put his lips on anyone else's besides mine! I then got an idea, an idea that would make them both miserable for the rest of their lives!

_**IxHatexStan: **__Bebe, send me the picture._

_**BeachxBabe: **__ALRIGHT GURL!_

A few minutes later, I opened the picture that Bebe sent me and gasped when I saw that she wasn't just making it up for Gossip Points. (We got the idea for Gossip Points after reading The Clique Series) Stan was sitting on the bench and Kyle was sitting on his lap and they were sharing a deep passionate kiss. There was no mistaking that it was them. I then went to .com and uploaded the picture on there. The site is for kids who go to South Park to hang out and chill and post bulletins about one another. Not even five minutes after I had uploaded the picture, I got a message.

_Dear Wendy,_

_Is that picture for real or is it photo shopped?_

_From,_

_Rebecca._

_Dear Rebecca,_

_Of course it's real! _

_From,_

_Wendy._

I was shocked when I saw who my next message was from.

_Kudos Wendy,_

_Good job on embarrassing the Jew and the Hippy._

_I still hate you,_

_Eric._

I rolled my eyes; I wasn't even going to bother to respond to that.

_Wendy,_

_What you did was so wrong, I can't believe you'd out your friends like that._

_From,_

_Anonymous. _

I raised my eyebrow slightly; I wondered who this anonymous person was. I soon pushed it out of my mind when I figured it was probably Stan or Kyle. I nearly squealed out of my seat with excitement when I saw that I had an IM from Mike.

_**Beer_Run: **__Hey Wendy. _

_**IxHatexStan: **__Hey Mike! I was wondering when you would be on._

_**Beer_Run: **__Did you really miss me that much?_

I rolled my eyes slightly and decided to ignore his question; we had more important matters to discuss.

_**IxHatexStan: **__Where are you from and what do you look like?_

_**Beer_Run: **__You're a blunt and pretty rude one aren't you? No wonder Stan dumped you._

I felt hot tears spring up in my eyes; I couldn't believe that Mike was saying that to me.

_**IxHatexStan: **__What are you talking about?_

_**Beer_Run: **__You're a bitch Wendy! I saw your post on the school website._

_**IxHatexStan: **__Wait, you go to South Park? You sent me that anonymous message? _

_**Beer_Run: **__I haven't exactly been honest with you. _

_**IxHatexStan: **__Well no shit! First you act like you like me and then you go and call me a bitch. It's not my fault that I wanted to get Stan back for cheating on me!_

_**Beer_Run: **__Stan didn't cheat on you! The picture was taken yesterday! After you guys broke up! _

_**IxHatexStan: **__You seem pretty defensive over Stan…_

_**Beer_Run: **__I'm not; I'm just stating the facts._

I signed off without saying bye and I started to cry into my pillow. I couldn't believe that my wonderful potential boyfriend had turned into a total jerk. A few hours later I signed back in to see an IM from Mike.

_**Beer_Run**__: Sorry about that, my sister was on my computer while I was in the shower; she has a huge crush on Stan._

_**IxHatexStan: **__It's okay; just remember to sign off next time lol._

I felt really relieved; Mike was still interested in me!

_**Beer_Run: **__I live in South Park and I sent you a picture of me._

I clicked on the link he sent me and saw a slightly tanned boy with icy blue eyes and light brown hair. He was wearing a black hoodie and he had a slight scowl on his face.

_**IxHatexStan: **__You're not much of a smiler. _

_**Beer_Run: **__If I smile then the focus will be taken off of my sexy eyes._

I giggled a bit at this, if it was anyone else I would have been annoyed, but I found Mike's cockiness endearing.

_**IxHatexStan: **__We should meet sometime._

_**Beer_Run: **__Yea, how about Friday? _

_**IxHatexStan: **__Sounds good to me! _

_**Beer_Run: **__It's a date, I have to go now, my mother is calling me._

I squealed out loud with excitement, I was actually going on a date with Mike!


End file.
